Emociones contradictorias
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Gold hacía sentir a Ruby un mar de emociones confusas. El coordinador se lo haría notar, aun si fuera a tirones de pelo. [Participante de: "¡Vivan los bonus!" del foro Dexholders del Prof. Oak.] [BL]


Emociones contradictorias

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

Pedí un shipping en el reto bonus de Mili y me tocó mi querido Eyewear, pero el calor me impidió pensar en algo más elaborado, bonito y entretenido que leer. Ahora solo me conformo con que Mili lo apruebe y ya… (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

* * *

><p>Ruby acariciaba los azabaches cabellos de Gold con delicadeza y una dedicación relajada. El criador se acomodaba gustoso en los muslos del coordinador, casi ronroneando encantado de los mimos que recibía. Mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del suave cosquilleo que le generaban los dedos sobre su pelo. La sonrisa en su rostro era imborrable y cada cierto tiempo, cuando sentía que la continuidad con la que se movía la mano en su cabeza disminuía, se acomodaba un poco más, exigiendo de forma muda que el momento aún no se termine. Ruby le contemplaba sereno, algo ido en sus pensamientos gracias a la calma que había en el lugar. En su regazo sintió como Gold movía su cabeza, reclamándole más caricias. Parecía y actuaba como un niño malcriado, tenía más ganas de pellizcar la mejilla del mayor por su actitud que otra cosa. Pero las ganas se le iban al instante al admirar ese pequeño puchero que inconsciente generaba Gold con sus labios, arrugando ligeramente la piel de su nariz y entrecejo.<p>

Se le hacía imposible regañarlo si él mismo era tan débil contra los caprichos del criador. Y a veces creía que Gold sabía cómo manipularlo, actuando de ciertas maneras para que se rindiera con él y le cediera todas las demandas de cariños y atenciones. Ruby lo pensaba con mayor frecuencia esos últimos días, Gold era como un crío egoísta sediento de atención. Y lo peor de todo era que al coordinador muy en el fondo le gustaba sentirse necesitado por él. No era como si no pudiera negarse, solo no quería negarse. Y eso lo cabreaba cuando lo pensaba. Le hacía sentir derrotado contra alguien que ni siquiera dio señal de batalla; porque ya tenía la batalla ganada desde hace mucho antes.

Sin notarlo, Ruby comenzó a jalar con más fuerza los cabellos del criador, frustrado ante sus pensamientos,

—Chico cursi…

Frustrado contra quien descansaba a costa suya en sus muslos,

—Auch, eso duele.

Frustrado consigo mismo al estar tan bien con ello.

—¡Ah joder Ruby no tan fuerte! —Levantó la cabeza Gold, chocando miradas con quien casi le arranca un mechón completo de pelo.— ¿A caso me quieres dejar calvo?

—Ah lo siento, no me di cuenta.— No era como si lo sintiese en realidad, estaba hablando por inercia, cerrando su mano ahora libre en puño, todavía saboreando el molesto sentimiento en su estómago. Gold intuyó que algo no estaba del todo bien, los ojos de Ruby se lo advirtieron. Sin pensar mucho aquello, actuó con naturalidad, preocupándose poco por sus palabras.

—Ya sé que estás celoso por no tener tan perfecto cabello como el mío — dijo el criador dándose aires altaneros—, pero no consigues mucho sacándome el pelo a tirones.— Y se sobó con la yema de los dedos el área adolorida.

Ruby le miró indignado.

—¡Quién está celoso de ese pelo tuyo!—respondió— Lo tienes todo graso y maltratado.— Y cruzándose de brazos giró la cara hacia otro lado, evitando ver a Gold.

El mayor apretó la mandíbula enojado. ¡Él no tenía el cabello así! O por lo menos eso quería creer. Acercó su mano derecha al rostro del coordinador, apretando las mejillas de este como una tenaza, sin usar demasiada fuerza, pero la suficiente como para deformar graciosamente su mueca.

—Bien entonces nunca más te pediré que me acaricies el pelo.— Declaró Gold.

—Bien.— Aceptó Ruby indiferente.

El criador volvió la cara del menor contra la suya y le dio un corto beso en los labios que parecían perderse entre sus mofletes siendo estrujados.

—Te pones tan difícil cuando te enojas.—Lamentó Gold mientras se paraba e iba de la habitación, dejando a un Ruby más frustrado que nunca, queriendo volver a tironearle los cabellos al mayor… y también devolverle el beso. Tan solo, ¡cómo era que Gold hacía para crear emociones tan contradictorias en él!

_**Levy~**_


End file.
